Ginny Weasley: Behind These Hazel Eyes
by EdwardandHarryluv
Summary: this one-shot is about the biggest lovebirds of the Harry Potter series. its about how Harry and Ginny started with a big twist to it.


ENJOY!

Behind These Hazel Eyes

(a Harry and Ginny Fan Fiction)

It was 11:00 in the morning, and Ginny had just woke up. She checked the clock and realized she was late for everything. Why hadn't a friend woke her up? But the dream she had had in that time made her want to go back to sleep.

Ginny was in love with her brother's best friend, Harry Potter. She had had a dream about him, and it was the best dream she had ever had. She wished she hadn't woke up.

Ginny was a 5th year though, and Harry was a 6th year. How could he ever have a crush on the only Weasley girl in the whole Weasley bunch (not including her mum)?

Plus, she had heard a lot of rumors saying that Harry had a crush on Cho Chang. She thought it was likely, because he always acted very strange whenever he saw her.

She then shook her self out of her reverie and started getting dressed. She'd wait for the bell to sound to get back on schedule. She'd ask a friend about any homework there was, and there was bound to be not very much.

It was almost Christmas in Britain, but before that a lot of things were going to happen. There was going to be another D.A. meeting before holiday, and she didn't want to miss it for the world.

D.A. (Dumbledores' Army) was a top secret organization to fight back against Umbridge and her endless rants about not using proper magic for Defense Against The Dark Arts. She said that supposedly 'theory' was going to get you through the real world.

Harry had made up the organization, and because of D.A., it was even slightly possible that she would pass her exams.

But, the last meeting before the break, she wanted to tell Harry how she felt about him. Her plan was to hang back and tell him how she felt.

She was scared about this bold move, but she knew she should at least try and who knows, he might like her back.

As she got dressed she was thinking about tactics and plans and how she would break the news to him. She got anxious with every thought of this, and smiled vaguely to herself as what the outcome might be.

Then, she got dressed, so she waited in her dormitory, consumed in thoughts.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and she picked up her books and left the dormitory as fast as she could. She had Divination next, and Divination wasn't her best subject. But, she tried to keep her chin and her grades up. She wanted to have a really good job when she left Hogwarts.

Then, she saw Harry in the hall, side-by-side with Ron and Hermione. She smiled and waved, thinking about her tactics. She must have stared at him for a while, and kept on staring, because before she knew it, she went headfirst into a wall, and was knocked into his arms.

"Um, Hullo, Harry. So, so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Just got a bit distracted. Well, bye!"

She felt so embarrassed, she wished she could crawl under a rock and hide the rest of the day. But, she went right on into Divination, not expecting anything new to happen. But, Ginny was wrong.

"Now, Class, we are going to look into our crystal balls! I will come around and you will tell me what you see - if, you see anything at all, that is- now, let the gazing begin!" shrieked Professor Trelawney.

So, Ginny kept gazing into her crystal ball, and after a while she got bored and just stared blankly at it.

But, then she saw something. She saw two shapes, they were dark shapes and were sort of entwined by the head. Then the shapes got distinguished, and she could recognize the slim figure of Harry. But- what was he entwined with?

Then, the shape that was entwined with Harry got more distinguished and she recognized it to be none other than Cho Chang.

She was shocked at first. She could barely believe her eyes. Then she got into a rage, and picked up the crystal ball and threw it at a wall.

Everyone stared - As if she needed more - and she was yet again embarrassed. "Is something wrong, dear? Are you not happy with what you see in the possibly very near future?"

She Looked around. She thought about her answer and then she said, "Your Bloody well right." then everyone stared at her, perhaps trying to read her mind to see what was bothering her. She didn't care though.

She didn't move, she didn't speak. She just stood there, just shaking with fury, until the bell rang and she picked up her stuff and ran, not for Potions, but for the dormitory again. She wondered when it was going to happen, and she had a hunch, she just hoped she was wrong.

At the last D.A. meeting before the holidays, she was excited, yet afraid. Her hunch was that before she could get to Harry and tell him how she feels, he would be snogging Cho.

But, she was going to make certain that she would tell him before that happened. She was not going to let Cho get in her way.

That meeting, they learned and reviewed mostly. They learned a new spell, Levicorpus, and they reviewed Petrificus Totalus and Stupefy. She thought it was boring to review, since she caught on almost instantly, but she went through, possibly doing it for only Harry and Harry alone.

Then, D.A. was over and she was anxious to tell Harry about her feelings for him. So she hung back and waited. Then Harry came, but not to her. He seemed not to notice her. Ginny was sure he would notice her, she had done her hair so that she would completely stand out and not be missed. But, it seemed he only had eyes for Cho.

So, she just waited. Scared that if she interrupted that Harry would get mad at her. She just stood in the corner, watching.

Then, after what seemed like ages of them just talking, a large band of mistletoe appeared from the ceiling of the Room of Requirement. She gulped. She prayed that Harry would jump back away from Cho, but he didn't. he stayed put. Harry made another comment before they kissed.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She took her hair out of the beautiful bun it had been in and started running out of the Room of Requirement, crying as she went.

She then realized he didn't care about her. As a friend he did but not like he cared about Cho. He would forevermore treat Cho like the best and most beautiful thing in the world, but, he would NEVER treat Ginny like that. Cho would forever seem in Harry's eyes, as far more superior than Ginny. Ginny kept on crying, and when she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she met Hermione and Ron there. "Hermione, Ron, what are you doing here?" said a shocked Ginny.

"Harry is what happened. We saw you. We took the Invisibility Cloak from his dorm and we were hiding and we saw all that happened. I'm sorry Ginny." said Hermione. "I don't need your charity." said an enraged Ginny, "I don't need anyone's charity. I need sleep. I'm going to forget about Harry. I'm moving on. And im going to start by asking Michael Corner out." said Ginny. Ginny knew what to do.

She was going to get Harry jealous. It was the perfect plan. All she needed to do was let him see her kissing another guy and she was sure he'd realize that she was the woman for him, and not blasted Cho. " Ginny, Harry loves you, I know it! Why else would he have gone down in the Chamber to save you?" said Hermione. "Because my buttcheek of a brother asked him to." Hermione and Ginny laughed, but Ron scowled. Then, they heard footsteps coming their way, so they said the password and hurried into the portrait hole as fast as they could. "Well, im going to bed. Goodnight guys." said Ginny. " 'Night." said Hermione and Ron. Then, Ginny went upstairs and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up early to go back to the Burrow (the Burrow is where the Weasley's live) and Harry was coming too. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had invited him over, and Ginny was not happy of this. She didn't know why, but she was. She had a feeling that Christmas with Harry wouldn't go the way every normal Christmas would go, at least not this one. Every other Christmas with Harry had been ok, but he always sort of ignored her (before he saved her from the Chamber, that is) but they were friends. Not good friends like he was with Ron and Hermione, though, just friends.

"Ginny, we want to have a conference." said Hermione. "Me, Ron, Harry and You want to discuss the whole thing we talked about the night before last night. don't feel shy, because its ok, ok?" said Hermione. But, Ginny couldn't help but feel nervous. They were going to talk about her and Harry, she knew it. As she walked into the small cubicle that she knew to be Ron's room, she got major butterflies.

"Ok, Ginny. Tell me exactly how you felt about me before I kissed Cho." said Harry. Ginny was shocked at the fastness to get to the subject. She gathered her thoughts, and said, "I was madly, truly, deeply in love with you. I had had a dream before then, and we were talking. In the dream, we were hanging out like we could be boyfriend and girlfriend, but it looked more like we were just good friends. And then, that day when I embarrassed myself by falling in your arms, I was gazing into one of those crystal balls that Trelawney has in her class, and I saw you and Cho kissing." she was enraged still about the whole Harry and Cho thing.

"Ok, take it easy, now! No need to be all graphic!" said Ron, with widened eyes. Ginny laughed. She was being too graphic. In the next thing she spoke, she was going to keep it real. "Well... now tell how you feel about me now." said Harry. Ginny tried to think of the best insult. "You're a son of a Banshee, a floppy wanded dementor botherer, a blast ended skank, You-Know-Who's nipple, and the biggest piece of trash I have ever seen!" yelled Ginny.

"WOW! Now thats getting too graphic. Nice choice of Wizard Swears." Ron said. Hermione, Ron and Ginny laughed, but Harry looked somber.

"Is that really what you think of me?" said Harry, looking like he might cry. Ginny said hurriedly, "No! Thats a joke! Cant anyone take a joke? Look, I really still like you Harry, but I've moved on now." said Ginny, finally. Harry looked satisfied. "Ok, I at least want to be good friends with you, because I feel we have a lot in common. I just am going out with Cho now. Sorry. You should have told me sooner." said Harry.

Ginny knew he was right. She knew she should have told him sooner and she knew that her slowness to act had caused this dilemma. "Yea, I know." admitted Ginny. "But, I am going to ask Michael Corner out." said Ginny. They waited and Harry said, "Blimey, you bounce back fast!" and they all laughed.

When they got back to Hogwarts, she started to flirt with Michael on the first day back, and on the third day back she asked him out and he said yes. On the next Hogsmeade visit on Valentines' Day (and Harry and Cho were going out that very same day) they were going to try to see if they were compatible. Ginny was satisfied, because now she could start working her magic and trying to make Harry jealous.

On Valentines Day, Ginny woke up extra early to get ready. She put on a Weird Sisters shirt that she got from a concert, a cashmere sweatshirt (just in case), a brown skirt with brown leggings under them and brown Uggs. She also put on a liberal amount of makeup; mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and some lip gloss.

When she was done applying all this, she looked like a princess! Now, she just had to wait. She went down in the common room and sat by the fire. It was going to be a chilly day, so she wanted to heat up now as much as she could. Then, the clock struck 8:00, and she went downstairs where she knew she would meet Michael.

When she got there, everyone turned around and stared, but she looked everywhere for only Michael. She wanted to make sure Harry saw her with him before she left, so when she found Michael, she ran toward him and told him that she had to pick up something but he had to come with her.

So, when they got to the common room, there was Harry and Cho, getting ready to go downstairs. When Harry turned around he almost smiled at Ginny, but Cho caught him and said, "What are you smiling at?" and he replied," Oh, nothing I was just... marvelous creatures dragons aren't they?" and Cho rolled her eyes, linked arms with Harry and started to strut downstairs. Ginny hated when people strutted.

"Oh, Michael, I had the thing I was looking for In my pocket, sorry for dragging you up here." said Ginny. "Oh, its ok Gin. Don't worry, we'll have a really good time on our date, I promise." said Michael with earnest. "Yea, we'll have the best time!" said Ginny, turning away to roll her eyes. He sounded fruity saying it, and after he said that, she just got a vibe that things were going to go wrong. Then she got a vibe that Harry felt the same way. Her hopes went up at that and she told Michael she'd be back, that she had to get something, and she went up the stairs with a little bit of swagger as she went. She immediately corrected herself, though, because she did not want to become one of 'them' as she called people who strutted the halls like buffoons.

She went back down the stairs again, linked arms with Michael, and went to the Great Hall where everyone that was gathering to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. She saw Harry and Cho when she entered, and sat close to where they were. She chanced a glance at him a lot and every time she looked, Harry was looking back. She knew that it was working now.

Then, Professor McGonagall called them to follow her to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny felt confident, but, yet again, felt there was something wrong about Michael. She shook the feeling off and went on, feeling proud of thinking of the brilliant plan that she had came up with. She was sure that she would make Harry hers sometime, and she was glad to know that.

When they got to Hogsmeade, Michael and Ginny decided to go into the Three Broomsticks to hang out and talk. As they went into the steamy restaurant, Michael just got weirder and weirder. "And Dean's like 'No way!' and me and Fred are like 'WAY!'" exclaimed Michael. Ginny pretended to listen and nodded every now and then.

Ginny felt no connection whatsoever with Michael, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to want to have serious relationship with him. This wasn't her original plan anyway. But, she had a feeling there was a side of Michael she could relate to (if this was humanly possible).

She kept thinking about Harry, and sometimes she'd be in such deep thought that Michael had to yell at her to bring her out of it. After a while, Ginny wanted to break up with Michael and tell her there was no connection at all, he was stiff as a solid brick wall, and he nods like a chicken and sounds like a broken down car after its just fixed. But, she didn't have the heart to do it. Michael kept telling her things like 'this is the best date ever!' and 'you really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Ginny' and this made her melt. She didn't like Michael, she felt sorry and pathetic for him.

And then Harry came into the Three Broomsticks with Cho tagging behind, and he caught sight of Ginny and kept glancing continuously at her. Then, Ginny got an idea and went around the table to sit next to Michael. Then, the next time Harry looked at her, she kissed Michael. She didn't like it, she didn't enjoy it the least bit, but she did it to get Harry jealous.

She looked back and Harry was holding a broken glass in his hand and was now looking at several cuts on his hand. She knew that he had gripped the cup so tightly in anger that it exploded. There was little flecks of butterbeer on his face and he looked surprisedly at his cuts. Cho looked worried and shocked. Ginny could see him reassuring Cho that it was fine, but he kept looking at Ginny and Michael with a very furious look. Ginny told Michael that she needed to go to the bathroom, and Harry got up too, and followed Ginny to the place she was going.

"Hey, Ginny. I saw you kissing Michael. You looked like you enjoyed it." said Harry. Ginny lied and said, "I did enjoy it. Michael is a very good kisser." Then Harry said, "Then would you be mad if I did this-" and he kissed Ginny with the softest touch.

It was the best feeling Ginny had ever felt. She felt like she was flying. Finally, her dream had come true. She had finally gotten her wish. After what seemed like hours, they got up for air and smiled. They then looked around and Michael and Cho were standing there with furious looks on their faces. But Ginny didn't care. And she knew Harry didn't either. "Cho, I can explain-" "Don't Bother! Michael, lets go!" and Michael followed behind Cho and Ginny saw them going the way towards Madam Puddifoots. Then, Harry and Ginny went back to the table where Harry and Cho had been.

"Harry, I went out with Michael to make you jealous. I never liked him. I was almost on the brink of running away until you came in." said Ginny. She felt she should tell Harry the truth. Harry then laughed. He almost laughed so that he fell off his seat. "You are a little rebel aren't you? Ah, you're a girl version of Fred and George, that's what you are!" and Harry kept on laughing his butt off, in which Ginny joined in, ad they received several stares from everyone else seated around them, including Madame Rosmerta, but they didn't care. They just kept laughing.

It was like Ginny had reached her horizon. She felt as though she was possibly the luckiest girl alive to be dating Harry Potter. Now that she was with him, she couldn't keep staring into his beautiful green eyes. And Harry couldn't stop kissing her. They were made for each other. And the feel of his lips against hers made her lose all thought and just focus on Harry. And they heard that Cho and Michael had been found kissing In Madame Puddifoots, so they need not worry about them anymore. For all Ginny cared, Cho could have kissed Voldemort and it wouldn't have made a bit of difference in the world. As long as Ginny was with Harry, she could care less.

But, then, there was a war at Hogwarts. Only one had died (Dumbledore), and Neville Longbottom had been injured, Professor Flitwick (the Charms teacher) had been injured as well, and her eldest brother, Bill Weasley, had been attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback but would not earn the traits of the werewolf because Fenrir was not transformed at the time of the attack.

At Dumbledores' funeral, Harry broke up with Ginny, telling her that he could not be with her for fear of putting her in danger with Voldemort. Ginny had tried to rebel, but Harry wouldn't have it, so she gave up. After all that hard work, on trying to get Harry to like her, after kissing him and hanging out with him, she was now alone. But she wasn't going to find someone else. She knew that once he had killed Voldemort, he would come back to ask her to be her boyfriend again. So she would stay loyal to Harry and was going to stay alone and single until he finally finished this time of mortal peril.

Then around September 1, she went back to Hogwarts, but Harry, Ron and Hermione, did not. She was almost alone at Hogwarts but she managed to regenerate the D.A. again, being its new leader. It was frustrating, and the new Muggle Studies and Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers were both Death Eaters. They were brother and sister. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Neville took Harry's place as one of the most rebellious people in all of Hogwarts and being the biggest smart Alec to Professor Carrow(s). Then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back, then began the war of Hogwarts.

It was complete havoc, she never got to speak to Harry whatsoever, and Bellatrix Lestrange almost killed her, but luckily, she missed death by inches. But, Harry in the end, conquered the Dark Lord, and after a little bit, they started dating again. It was nice to be back with Harry. They kissed whenever the opportune moment came by, and they spent almost all their time together. Finally, Harry asked Ginny to marry him and an earnest Ginny said, "YES!" they were married a year after that and had three kids and adopted Remus Lupins' and Nymphadora Tonks' abandoned kid; Remus and Tonks had died fighting in the war at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione got married and had 2 kids, and Neville became a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy also had a little son, named Scorpius, but his wife remained unknown.

The End

"and I feel Harry and Ginny are total equals; they are worthy of each other."- Jo Rowling


End file.
